


Among Us with the Danganronpa Cast

by BlueRoseBoi



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Reader-Insert, playing among us with the danganronpa homies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseBoi/pseuds/BlueRoseBoi
Summary: You happily put on your headphones and join the call with nine other friends. Usami was nice to give everyone a computer setup, so now you get to play games with friends in the comfort of your cottage!And of course, you’re playing the one and onlyAmong Us.Friendly reminder that there is a chrome extension called InteractiveFics which will change (y/n) to your actual name!! I would recommend it for this fic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Among Us with the Danganronpa Cast

**Author's Note:**

> _PLAYERS FOR THIS CHAPTER: (y/n), Gundham, Nekomaru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Hiyoko, Ibuki, Teruteru, Mikan, Byakuya_

** GAME 1: (y/n) is a CREWMATE **

**ROUND 1: Byakuya is dead. Mikan reports Byakuya’s body.**

MIKAN: Um… The body is in electrical  
(Y/N): Wait but I was just in elec and Kuya was alive  
HIYOKO: Oh you were in elec?? Then you probably killed him  
MIKAN: I don’t think it’s (y/n)… she did card swipe and I think the task bar went up  
HIYOKO: Stfu I didn’t ask you pig barf  
KAZUICHI: Wait maybe Mikan self reported  
TERUTERU: Self  
GUNDHAM: That is not yet a certainty…   
GUNDHAM: Perhaps our villain made use of the vents.  
HIYOKO: No Mikan is definitely sus  
MIKAN: Please don’t gang up on me  
MIKAN: I’m not the imposter I promise  
[HIYOKO has voted. 8 remaining.]  
SONIA: Where is everyone?  
IBUKI: I’m shooting asteroids! It’s super fun!  
MIKAN: I was just in reactor then I went down to elec… I saw Gundham on cams  
[TERUTERU has voted. 7 remaining.]  
KAZUICHI: Gundham why the hell are you on cams?   
KAUZICHI: Do your tasks  
GUNDHAM: Do not rush me you impatient fool.  
HIYOKO: Gundham sus  
(Y/N): I did the leaf task   
(Y/N): Nekomaru hbu??  
IBUKI: Hellooooooooo earth to Neko??  
HIYOKO: He’s quiet… thats sus  
SONIA: Wait, let us hear his defense first!  
TERUTERU: Nekomaru dear are you there?  
[SONIA has voted. 6 remaining.]  
[IBUKI has voted. 5 remaining.]  
GUNDHAM: Kehehe… it appears we have yet another suspect on our hands…  
[GUNDHAM has voted. 4 remaining.]  
KAZUICHI: Give him a break he’s probably a slow typer or something  
NEKOMARU: sorry guys I just got back  
NEKOMARU: I was taking a shit  
HIYOKO: yuck I wish I voted you instead  
SONIA: My apologies, Nekomaru! I voted you!  
NEKOMARU: why??  
(Y/N): I’m skipping  
(Y/N): I don’t think Neko did it  
[(Y/N) has voted. 3 remaining.]  
[MIKAN has voted. 2 remaining.]  
GUNDHAM: Your prolonged silence has deemed you suspicious, Nekomaru Nidai. You shall rest with Byakuya’s soul in the afterworld.   
NEKOMARU: I didn’t kill anyone  
NEKOMARU: aw geez guys did you really vote me? Oh well  
NEKOMARU: I’m not the imposter lol  
IBUKI: Sorry about that! But look on the bright side, Kuya can be your ghost buddy! ^3^  
[KAZUICHI has voted. 1 remaining.]  
KAZUICHI: I’m skipping too we shouldn’t vote this early  
SONIA: Poor Byakuya… I hope we avenge his death soon.  
[NEKOMARU has voted. 0 remaining.]

NEKOMARU was ejected.

 **ROUND 2: Ibuki and Mikan is dead. Gundham reports Ibuki’s body.**

(Y/N): NOOOO NOT IBUKI  
GUNDHAM: Silence, little one. I have the microphone.  
GUNDHAM: I was fixing wires in admin, then I ventured out into communications. That is where I found Ibuki Mioda.  
HIYOKO: Mikan’s dead?? Ugh I really thought it was her  
(Y/N): dude four of us are already dead and there are still two imps left  
(Y/N): We’re gonna lose  
KAZUICHI: I think Gundham is sus  
SONIA: How so?  
GUNDHAM: How dare you. I’ll have you know that I am CARRYING this team. Did you not witness me swipe my card like the valiant crewmate I am??   
GUNDHAM: I recommend you mind your business before I cast my vote upon you.  
KAZUICHI: Oh shut the fuck up!  
HIYOKO: How the hell is he typing that fast anyway  
HIYOKO: Lol he’s so mad I bet its him  
(Y/N): Teruteru is quiet  
[(Y/N) has voted. 5 remaining.]  
TERUTERU: Hm?   
SONIA: Now that you mention it, he did seem a little suspicious.   
SONIA: I saw him running around a bit.  
TERUTERU: I’m doing my tasks! What am I not allowed to run??  
HIYOKO: lol let’s just vote him  
HIYOKO: why not risk it  
[HIYOKO has voted. 4 remaining.]  
TERUTERU: You’re making a mistake  
TERUTERU: I didn’t kill!  
KAZUICHI: Someone’s defensive  
KAZUICHI: suuuuuuus  
[SONIA has voted. 3 remaining.]  
[KAZUICHI has voted. 2 remaining.]  
TERUTERU: Ugh   
[TERUTERU has voted. 1 remaining.]  
GUNDHAM: It seems the council has decided. Very well then.  
[GUNDHAM has voted. 0 remaining.]

TERUTERU was ejected.

 **ROUND 3: Sonia is dead. Hiyoko reports Sonia’s body.**

HIYOKO: Man why didn’t the imp kill Kazuichi or (y/n)  
(Y/N): Bruh what did I do to you  
HIYOKO: you’re ugly thats what  
HIYOKO: You too Kazuichi  
KAZUICHI: Just tell us where the damn body is  
HIYOKO: okay pissbaby  
HIYOKO: it was in security near the wires  
KAZUICHI: Wait a minute I think I saw Gundham there last  
GUNDHAM: I have no idea what you’re talking about.  
GUNDHAM: I was never in security, I was busy decimating those puny meteors in weapons.  
(Y/N): Ummmm idk who to vote  
GUDNHAM: Fear not, little one. There is only one impostor left, so there is no harm in skipping for now.  
HIYOKO: yeah who votes on 4?? Lol at least some of us have brains  
[HIYOKO has voted. 3 remaining.]  
KAZUICHI: fine  
[GUNDHAM has voted. 2 remaining.]  
[KAZUICHI has voted. 1 remaining.]  
[(Y/N) has voted. 0 remaining.]

No one was ejected.

 **ROUND 4: Hiyoko is dead. Kazuichi reports Hiyoko’s body.**

KAZUICHI: I FUCKING KNEW IT  
KAZUICHI: BRUH IT’S GUNDHAM  
GUNDHAM: Don’t shout, you fool! I have caught you red handed!  
(Y/N): Uhhhh  
GUNDHAM: (y/n), trust me when I say we have found our villain.  
KAZUICHI: Stop capping dude  
GUNDHAM: Kazuichi is the sinner that murdered Hiyoko!  
KAZUICHI: I SAW YOU KILL  
KAZUICHI: (y/n) COME ON HE’S BEEN SUS LAST ROUND TOO  
GUNDHAM: Your efforts are futile… (y/n) knows me well. I am not the killer.  
(Y/N): fuck ummmm  
KAZUICHI: (y/n) I stg if you vote me   
GUNDHAM: You know what to do, little one…  
(Y/N): FUCK IDK  
[GUNDHAM has voted. 2 remaining.]  
[KAZUICHI has voted. 1 remaining.]  
[(Y/N) has voted. 0 remaining.]

KAZUICHI was ejected.

 **DEFEAT: GUNDHAM AND TERUTERU HAVE WON.**

HIYOKO: (y/n) you stupid bitch you rlly voted kazuichi  
HIYOKO: lmaooo  
BYAKUYA: Hmph, I couldn’t have expected less from her.  
(Y/N): Sorry it was a really hard decision  
GUNDHAM: You have behaved well, my pet. I shall reward you for your loyalty later.  
KAZUICHI: You guys can’t team that’s unfair  
NEKOMARU: lol great game guys!  
IBUKI: Yup! It was super fun watching Gundham kill everyone!  
TERUTERU: Now now, give me some credit too~

** GAME 2: (y/n) is a CREWMATE **

**ROUND 1: Teruteru and Hiyoko are dead. Nekomaru reports Teruteru’s body.**

NEKOMARU: elec  
BYAKUYA: Hmph, quite a lot of us are dying in electrical.  
(Y/N): I was with Gundham in weapons so he’s safe  
BYAKUYA: From this kill, yes. But he could still be an impostor.  
GUNDHAM: Silence, Byakuya. You will see my innocence as the game progresses.  
KAZUICHI: Where is everyone  
IBUKI: I’m in reactor and this Simon says task is taking foreeeeeeeever!!  
I think I grew 30 years older just doing it :D  
GUNDHAM: That’s quite the hyperbole, Ibuki…  
MIKAN: I was fueling in upper engine and I saw Ibuki in reactor  
So I can confirm she’s telling the truth…  
SONIA: I’m scanning in medbay.   
(Y/N): Doesn’t the vent in elec go to med??  
NEKOMARU: Yeah but I think this kill happened before O2 went off  
NEKOMARU: so I don’t think it’s Sonia  
KAZUICHI: At least you’re not afk this time lol  
BYAKUYA: Nekomaru, is this a self report?  
NEKOMARU: Of course not!! I walked in and saw the body  
(Y/N): Come on Kuya   
(Y/N): Neko isn’t the imp  
GUNDHAM: And why is that? It’s too soon to clear his name.  
SONIA: Who was with Teruteru last?  
(Y/N): Hell if I know  
(Y/N): what about Hiyoko??  
KAZUICHI: We don’t even know where her body is there’s no way we can figure out who killed her  
NEKOMARU: Damn seems like we have no clues  
SONIA: Perhaps we should skip for now?  
[SONIA has voted. 7 remaining.]  
[BYAKUYA has voted. 6 remaining.]  
BYAKUYA: We should skip.   
GUNDHAM: I agree, Byakuya.  
[GUNDHAM has voted. 5 remaining.]  
[(Y/N) has voted. 4 remaining.]  
(Y/N): yeah imma skip too rip Teruteru and Hiyoko  
KAZUICHI: we gotta keep track of who’s with who next round  
MIKAN: Yes… please keep an eye out everyone  
[MIKAN has voted. 3 remaining.]  
IBUKI: Roger that!!  
[KAZUICHI has voted. 2 remaining.]  
[IBUKI has voted. 1 remaining.]  
[NEKOMARU has voted. 0 remaining.]

No one was ejected.

 **ROUND 2: Gundham is dead. (Y/N) reports Gundham’s body.**

(Y/N): ASHDJDKJHASK NOT GUNDY  
NEKOMARU: where?  
(Y/N): storage   
MIKAN: Um I don’t mean to point fingers but I believe Sonia was with Gundham last…  
SONIA: Yes, I was. But I did leave storage and go to shields. He was alive when I left him.   
BYAKUYA: That’s quite suspicious, Sonia… I’m voting you.  
KAZUICHI: Uh I don’t think we should vote her just yet. Does anyone else wanna speak up  
(Y/N): Sonia could’ve vented last round it’s probably her  
IBUKI: So she killed Dracula?? Omg D:  
SONIA: I did not kill Gundham! I assure you I’m a crewmate!  
IBUKI: I’m a cremate too!!  
IBUKI: oops autocorrect lol I’m a crewmate!  
BYAKUYA: Enough jokes. I believe Sonia is suspicious. She followed me quite a bit this round.  
[BYAKUYA has voted. 6 remaining.]  
[MIKAN has voted. 5 remaining.]  
MIKAN: I’m sorry Sonia but you’re the most suspicious…  
SONIA: I see… It’s okay.  
[SONIA has voted. 4 remaining.]  
(Y/N): Nekomaru what do you think  
NEKOMARU: well everyone’s voting Sonia so I might as well do the same  
[KAZUICHI has voted. 3 remaining.]  
[NEKOMARU has voted. 2 remaining.]  
[(Y/N) has voted. 1 remaining.]  
[IBUKI has voted. 0 remaining.]

Sonia was ejected.

**ROUND 3: Kazuichi is dead. Ibuki reports Kazuichi’s body.**

IBUKI: I found Kaz’s body in reactor  
MIKAN: Um I think we were right about Sonia  
MIKAN: This round was a lot longer and only one person died  
BYAKUYA: I see… This must mean only one impostor is active.  
(Y/N): where was everyone?  
NEKOMARU: I’m in cafe  
MIKAN: weapons  
BYAKUYA: I was in admin then storage.  
BYAKUYA: Do we have any leads?  
IBUKI: No everyone seems safe in my book  
(Y/N): Yeah I have no clue  
NEKOMARU: Maybe we should skip?  
[NEKOMARU has voted. 4 remaining.]  
MIKAN: Yes… we should skip on 5.  
(Y/N): Keep an eye out for any sus activity okay  
[(Y/N) has voted. 3 remaining.]  
[IBUKI has voted. 2 remaining.]  
[MIKAN has voted. 1 remaining.]  
IBUKI: I’m almost done with tasks btw  
IBUKI: Party in medbay!!  
[BYAKUYA has voted. 0 remaining.]

No one was ejected.

**ROUND 4: Ibuki is dead. Byakuya reports Ibuki’s body.**

BYAKUYA: I think we all know where the body was.  
(Y/N): NOOO someone killed Ibuki while she was partying in medley??  
(Y/N): autocorrect smh medbay  
NEKOMARU: alright where is everyone??  
MIKAN: Um… I’m in cafe  
MIKAN: I know this makes me look suspicious but I promise I didn’t go into medbay  
NEKOMARU: that’s sus  
(Y/N): I’m in comms  
(Y/N): ummm I’m scared to vote on four but what if we lose  
BYAKUYA: We should skip. We might catch the impostor in their act.  
BYAKUYA: Stay alert, everyone. There is only four of us left.  
[BYAKUYA has voted. 3 remaining.]  
[(Y/N) has voted. 2 remaining.]  
(Y/N): Well I’m done with tasks so I’ll just look at cams  
[MIKAN has voted. 1 remaining.]  
[NEKOMARU has voted. 0 remaining.]

No one was ejected.

_One minute later…_

**DEFEAT: NEKOMARU AND SONIA HAVE WON.**

KAZUICHI: BRUH HOW DID YOU LET NEKO JUST SLAUGHTER EVERYONE  
KAZUICHI: NONE OF YOU SUSSED HIM WTF  
GUNDHAM: I commend your skills, Nekomaru Nidai. You have successfully manipulated everyone…  
HIYOKO: Yeah unlike Sonia lol  
SONIA: I apologize… I am still new to this game.  
(Y/N): don’t worry about it  
(Y/N): that was fun!  
IBUKI: Nekomaruuu why did you interrupt my party >:(  
NEKOMARU: lol sorry about that! I wanted to join I swear


End file.
